


There's a Light at the End of the Tunnel

by LingaQt



Series: Dream SMP Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But then making up, Fighting with your friends, Gen, I guess???, I'm not really sure, I've never done this before, Post-Divorce, Returning Home, Tags Are Hard, but i don't know what, the dad did something criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingaQt/pseuds/LingaQt
Summary: It had been a long year. There had been tears, there had been laughter, and there had been resentment. But he had made it through. And now, he was finally going home.Or, after a long year spent away from his friends, Dream finally gets to see them again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146536
Kudos: 9





	There's a Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Should the title be changed to "Going home"? I feel like that's kind of generic, but the one that's currently up is kind of a stretch, methinks.
> 
> This was inspired by a random prompt I found online, which was:
> 
> "Write about a “found family” who are finally able to get together again after a long time apart."

To say he was excited was an understatement.

If he  weren't buckled to the seat currently, he would  most likely be jumping up and down in both his excitement and his nervousness.

After a year spent overseas, he was finally coming home. 

He would see his family.

He would see his friends.

He took a deep breath, trying to steading his breathing and push down the nerves that were eating at him from the inside as many doubts suddenly plagued his mind. 

What if they  didn't want to see him? What if they were still upset at everything that had happened before he left?

Maybe they would turn him away at the door. He  wouldn't even be able to blame them. If he were in their shoes, then he would  probably do the same thing.

Logically, he knew that was unlikely to happen. They had talked things over while he was away and had made up, so he doubted that they would still be upset. At least not upset enough to the point where they flat out rejected him.

Still, even with this knowledge, he remained unsure of himself. 

Tensions had been high the previous year, and despite his best efforts, he often found himself snapping at everyone who tried to approach him, even though he knew they were only trying to help.

After his dad had gotten himself into trouble, it was  decided that he would go and live with his mom until things got worked out. It was only a temporary stay, but even despite knowing this, he still  couldn't help the feelings of anger, betrayal, and sadness that had plagued him. He had been close with his  father and finding out the news had both shocked him and crushed his spirits. Even now, a year later, he still found himself reeling if he  wasn't careful. 

He had taken his emotions out on his friends, and he ignored their attempts to comfort him and disregarded the hurt look s that would be in their eyes every time he pushed them away. He allowed himself to grow distant and his friends to grow tired until they had given up on trying to reach him and instead resorted to  snapp ing back at him.

Back then he had been so bitter. He felt as though he  couldn't get closer to anyone in fear that they would hurt him as much as his dad had. It was an irrational fear. His friends had always been  there for him. Had been there when he needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear to simply listen. Had been there through his greatest victories and his soul-crushing losses. Had been there at his every  beck and call when he just needed someone to talk to or someone to sit there in silence just so he could reassure himself that he  wasn't alone. They had even tried to be there for him when he felt the world had turned  its back on him, but he had been selfish. He had given himself up to his emotions and let anger that had simmered beneath his skin control him. 

He  hadn't even said goodbye when he had left.

They were all things he would soon come to  regret, and he had  opened up to hi s mom about it. He had never been as close to her as he had his dad, but she was there for him at his lowest point. She had been patient through all his fits of anger or when he had broken down and tried to hide away from the rest of the world. She would sit there and listen to him cry and offer quiet words of comfort until he calmed down and  emerged from his hiding spot, and each day, he came out of his shell just a little more.

With her help, he had found the courage to confront his friends and apologize for the way he had acted towards them. Things were tense at first, but it  wasn't long before they fell back into the swing of things, a simple yet reassuring melody unable to be forgotten so easily.

He  hadn't gotten out very much, but through the aid of his mother, he had eventually met and made some new friends. 

The entire thing had been a humbling experience that, looking back on, he was deeply grateful had happened in the first place, even though there had  definitely been a fair share of difficult moments.

Now here he stood, in front of his  best  friend's house a year later, the sounds of the car driving away echoing in the near silent neighborhood. 

He took another deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds, before releasing it slowly, pushing his unwanted thoughts to the back of his mind.

There was no point on dwelling on what could happen or what had already happened. Here he was in the now, and although it had been a while since they had seen each other (too long in his humble opinion), this was the first step he had to take  in order to fully reconnect with them, and it was a very necessary step.

With one last breath to fully steel himself, he raised his hand, ignoring the way it slightly shook, and knocked on the door three times, short and quick, before waiting.

The seconds ticked by as he waited in silence, he heart beating loud and fast uncomfortably in his throat. He tapped his fingers anxiously on the side of his thigh as he swallowed, though it was hard to do so with how dry his throat felt. 

He waited some more.

Eventually, after what felt like an hour, though was really just a few seconds, he felt his breath hitch at the sound of the lock as the door swung open, almost in slow motion. 

Then it was fully open, and there  _ he _ was, standing there with wide, brown eyes and his signature white bandana hanging around his neck. He looked  exactly the same as the last time he had seen him.

There was a moment of silence between them, the air still, surroundings silent as though the  entire world was holding  its breath.

And then there was a voice, slow and hesitant, but sounding  _ oh so hopeful _ ,  piercing through the air as though it were a  bullet .

"Dream?"

And as if it were  some kind of signal , the world began to move  again, and he couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes. It had been so long since he had last heard that voice in person, and at that moment it might as well have been the voice of an angel with the way it made him feel warm inside, heart melting just a little, chest filling up with happiness as he was able to talk face to face with his brother in anything but blood in the first time in what felt like forever.

"Hey Sapnap. It's been a while."

_ He was finally home. _

**Author's Note:**

> And cut!
> 
> How did you guys think of that? There may have been a few mistakes because I only read over it once, but it's past eleven at night right now and I'm tired.
> 
> I honestly think I'm a pretty decent writer, but I also know that there are lots of areas for me to improve on. But that's what practice is for.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Have a good rest of the day!


End file.
